Shinichi's Sister
by Sakura 'Yessy' Kudo
Summary: Chapter 6 Update!Complete! Bagaimana jika Conan memiliki adik yang mempunyai suatu penyakit? Gomen updatenya telat...Review!
1. Prologue

Hi minna….berhubung ini fanfic pertama q jadi jangan terkejut kalo gaje…

Disclaimer : mungkin kalo aku balik dengan mesin waktu ke tahun dinama conan belum dibuat, Aku yang akan membuat conan bukan aoyama gosho!

* * *

Hari itu adalah hari pertama masuk sekolah untuk kelas dua. Benar! Conan dkk sekarang naik ke kelas 2 (akhirnya), dan tentu saja ranking pertama diperoleh Conan dan Ai. Bel sudah berbunyi , Mitsuhiko datang dan membawa berita yang menggemparkan.

" Hey…kalian sudah dengar?" katanya memberi tahu yang lain. "Ada murid baru yang datang. Dan yang paling penting dari Amerika!"

"Benarkah itu Mitsuhiko-kun?" tanya Ayumi.

"Ya..tadi aku baru mendengar di ruang guru."

"Semoga dia menyenangkan." Kata Genta.

"Iya, tidak seperti seseorang." Kata Conan sambil melirik Ai. Sebelum Ai menanggapi ucapan Conan , Kobayashi-sensei sudah datang.

"Ohayo, sensei"

"Ohayo, minna-san. Ibu akan memperkenalkan murid baru kepada kalian. Silakan masuk."

Murid baru itu masuk. Rambutnya pendek, berwarna coklat dan bergelombang seperti Yukiko. Matanya berwarna biru cerah seperti mata Shinichi. Conan seakan ingin jatuh dari kursinya saking terkejutnya melihat anak itu. Anak itu menuliskan namanya di papan tulis :

Kudo Sakura

" Watashi namae wa kudo sakura, yoroshikunee.." katanya sambil tersenyum.

"Jika ada yang ingin bertanya silakan." Kata Kobayashi-sensei

" Jangan jangan kamu bersaudara dengan Kudo Shinichi, detektif terkenal itu?" tanya Takuma

" Benar. Dia adalah kakakku" terdengar gumamam kagum dari murid-murid.

" Cukup untuk perkenalannya. Semoga yang lainnya bisa berteman baik dengan Sakura-san. Baik, kau bisa duduk dibangku kosong belakang Edogawa-kun."

Sakura berjalan menuju bangkunya tanpa basa basi.

"Baik anak-anak buka buku pelajaran kalian."

Teng…teng…pulang sekolah

Seperti biasa Shounen Tantei mengajak murid baru untuk bergabung dengan mereka."Shoune Tantei ? Apa saja yang kalian lakukan?" tanya Sakura

" Banyak hal seperti mencari orang hilang, memecahkan kode, kami bahkan pernah bertamu Kaito Kid!"jelas Mitsuhiko.

"Wah…sepertinya menarik. Siapa saja anggotanya?"

"Aku, Genta-kun, Ayumi-chan, terus Conan-kun dan Haibara-san."

" Sepetinya menyenangkan! Baiklah aku juga ikut."

Tiba-tiba kobayashi-sensei datang."Seharusnya kalian sudah pulang, hari sudah semakin sore."

"Gomenasai sensei."kata Sakura."Aku baru saja diajak bergabung dengan Shounen Tantei."

"Wah…kenapa tidak bilang? Sebagai penasehat Shounen Tantei aku berhak tahu."

"Maaf sensei,kami pulang dulunya."Conan mengajak yang lainnya pergi sebelum guru itu berbicara lebih banyak.

Setelah keluar ,"Rumah Sakura-chan dimana? Kita pulang sama-sama yuk." Ajak Ayumi.

"Biarku tebak, pasti disebelah rumah Agasa Hakase. Disana ada papan nama Kudo kan?" tebak Conan.

"Sayang sekali,kau salah Meitantei. Aku sementara pindah karena di rumah itu tidak ada orang. Bagaimana kalau kalian semua ke rumahku?" kata Sakura. Akhirnya semua setuju dan pergi ke rumah Sakura. Selama perjalanan, mereka agak heran, mengingat jalan yang mereka tempuh sama dengan jalan ke Kantor Detektif Mouri."Sakura ! Jangan-jangan rumahmu itu…." Mereka berhenti di depan Kantor Detektif Mouri.

"Ternyata benar."

"Loh! Ini kan rumah Conan." Kata Ayumi

" Benar, dan ini juga rumah sementaraku. Kita akan tinggal bersama ya Conan-chan? Kalo begitu yoroshiku ne…"

"Conan-chan?" yang lain binggung.

"Tidak apa kan aku panggil begitu? Okaasan juga memanggilmu begitu."

"Kalau begitu Sakura kenal keluarga Conan?" Kata Ayumi sedikit iri.

"Tentu saja sebab…"Conan memberi isyarat untuk diam, tapi Sakura tidak memperhatikan."Dia anaknya anak dari sepupu kakaknya kakek ibuku." Conan langsung bernapas lega.

Di Kantor Detektif Mouri, mereka mendapat kejutan yang lebih besar. "Ah..semuanya selamat datang." Kata Yukiko. Yukiko? Ya…dia datang untuk mengantar Sakura. (memangnya barang?)

"wah..ada Obaasan yang mengantar kita ke studio Toto." Kata Genta.

"Wah…wah…aku senang ada yang bisa mengingat." Kata Yukiko sambil tersenyum," Tapi bisa tidak jangan memanggilku Obaasan?" tambahnya sedikit kesal.

"Kenapa ada disini Obaasan?" Ujar Conan ketus.

"Ada sedikit urusan, Conan-chan bisa bicara sebentar?"

Yukiko dan Conan pergi keluar kantor detektif sementara yang lain menunggu di dalam sambil memakan cookies yang baru dibikin Ran.

Sementara itu diluar :

" Tunggu aku tau apa yang akan dikatakan Okaasan."

"Memangnya apa?"

"Pasti, tolong jaga Sakura, dan bla…bla..bla…sejenisnya."

"Memang."Yukiko mulai serius." Belakangnya ini memang kondisinya sedang bagus. Tapi kita juga tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi."

Conan mengangguk," Lagipula dia bisa kambuh kapan saja. Kita tidak bisa memperkirakan 'hal itu'."

"Kalau begitu aku bisa membuat permintaan? " Conan memotongnya."Ya..ya..aku harus menjaganya kan'"

"Bukan Cuma itu, kumohon tolong kaulindungi dia dari bahaya. Bisa-bisa dia kambuh jika seperti itu. Dan tolong hubungi aku jika ada sesuatu."

"Aku mengerti."

"Terima kasih. Ayo kita masuk, cookies yang dibuat Ran sepertinya enak." Mereka berdua pun masuk dan menerima cookies dan teh yang diberikan oleh Ran.

"Hmmm…cookies buatan Ran memang enak."puji Yukiko.

"Arigatou."

"Sepertinya cocok menjadi menantuku." Saat itu juga Conan dan Kogoro,tersedak dari tehnya (untuk Kogoro mungkin bir).Ran mukanya memerah, begitu juga Conan. Conan melempar pandangan dingin ke Yukiko. Yukiko langsung paham dan pamit undur diri.

"Baiklah Ran, terima kasih atas teh dan cookiesnya, aku pulang dulu kalo tidak nanti ketinggalan pesawat. Kogoro dan Conan chan tolong titip Sakura ya.."

"apa saja untuk Yuki-chan!" keluar deh sifat Kogoro, yang tidak tahan pada Yukiko.

"Sampai jumpa semuanya…"Yukiko melambai juga member kiss bye kepada semuanya dan ia pun pergi.

* * *

Akhirnya 1 chapter selesai….maaf ya kalo misalnya gaje…

Review ya!


	2. Case 1 File 1

Chapter 2!

Disclaimer : mungkin kalo aku balik dengan mesin waktu ke tahun dinama Conan belum dibuat, Aku yang akan membuat Conan bukan aoyama gosho!

Summary : Beginilah jadinya kalo Conan punya adik yang sama pinter dengannya.

A/N : terima kasih ya yang uda ngereview! Maaf ya kalau penulisan-penulisanku masih salah…(pemula gitu)..~_~'

* * *

Saat itu sudah bel pulang sekolah. Kobayashi sensei memanggil Shounen Tantei ke ruang guru. (bukan mau di hukum kok!)

"Sensei punya kasus untuk kalian. Hoshina Aoi-san dari kelas 2-c bilang katanya kakaknya menghilang. Dia minta tolong unutk kalian tanganni. Sudah ya! Sensei ada urusan, bye."

"Bagimana kita terima atau tidak?" tanya Genta pada yang lain.

"Kita lihat dulu situasinya. Ayo kita ke kelas 2-c." kata Conan

Di kelas 2-c Aoi sudah menunggui mereka. "Kalian Shounen Tantei? Aku mohon bantuannya, tolonglah niisan."

"Kami akan membantu, tapi tolong ceritakan apa yang terjadi." Kata Conan.

"Hai (baik)…boleh tidak aku menceritakannya di rumahku? Kalau pulang telat nanti mama bisa khawatir."

Aoi dan Shounen Tantei akhirnya pergi ke rumah Aoi."Wah….Aoi sepertinya kamu bawa teman." Kata mamanya Aoi.

"Ya ma, kalau ada apa-apa aku ada di kamar." Aoi menunjukan kamarnya pada Shounen Tantei. Kamar Aoi berada di lantai 2, seperti kamar kakaknya. Tak lama setelah mereka sampai di kamar Aoi, mamanya memberi mereka kue dan teh. Yang langsung dimakan oleh Genta.

"Baiklah sekarang ceritakan apa yang terjadi." Kata Conan, dengan gaya menginterogasi.

"Eh…nama nii-san adalah Masaru. Dia baru saja menyelesaikan studinya di Amerika. Nii-san orangnya sangat baik…"

"Bagaimana kau tau kalau dia dalam bahaya?" tanya Mitsuhiko.

"Itu karena setelah balik dari Amerika, niisan terlihat aneh. Tidak seperti biasanya. Lalu sehari sebelum niisan hilang, dia menerima surat. Setelah membaca surat itu dia langsung pergi. Saat kutanya mau kemana dia menjawab 'Taman Rosemary. Tolong taruh surat ini di kamarku ya!'setelah itu tidak kembali. Sorenya aku sempat menelponnya dia hanya menjawab ' tolong…' lalu terdengar suara benda jatuh dan hpnya dimatikan."Aoi meminum tehnya, karena kelelahan bicara.

"Aoi-chan, apa kita bisa melihat surat itu?" tanya Sakura

"tentu saja." Mereka langsung masuk ke kamar Masaru. "ini suratnya. Hanya berisi huruf alphabet dan angka."kata Aoi.

GO TO 74446633-877733 33

"Apa artinya ?" tanya Ayumi.

"Kalau aku tau, aku tidak akan meminta batuan kalian."

"Kalau Conan pasti.."kata Ayumi

Conan menggeleng,"Tidak aku belum tau."

Sakura memperhatikan kode itu,"Aneh sepertinya aku familier dengan kode ..!" Sakura langsung melihat hp nya"GO TO PINE TREE."

"Apa ?"yang lain binggung.

"Arti kode itu. GO TO PINE TREE. Pergi ke pohon pinus."kata Sakura.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita kesana."desak Aoi.

"Tapi kan sekarang sudah sore. Kalau kamu pergi nanti mamamu bisa khawatir." Kata Conan bijaksana. Setelah dibujuk berkali-kali akhirnya Aoi setuju, mereka akan pergi besok. Karena sudah sore akhirnya Shounen Tantei pulang.

* * *

Diperjalanan pulang :

"Sakura hebat ya! Bisa memecahkan kode itu." Puji Genta.

"Itu hanya kebetulan saja. Aku sering menggunakan hp dengan huruf alphabet jika mengetik e-mail. Hanya itu saja kok!" kata Sakura

"Wah..sepertinya kita punya meitantei baru disini." Sindir Ai. Conan jadi kesal begitu mendengar sindiran Ai. Memang sih, selama ini dia belum pernah dikalahkan dalam hal memecahkan kode.

"Sudahlah Conan-chan. Kamu kan tidak terbiasa memakai hp dengan huruf alphabet." Hibur Sakura.

"Eh..kenapa Sakura memanggil Conan-kun dengan sebutan Conan-chan?" tanya Ayumi (agak cemburu).

"Kan' sudahku bilang, karena kaa-san (ibu) sering memanggil Conan begitu aku jadi kebiasaan. Tidak apa-apa kan'?" tanya Sakura kepada Conan.

"Tentu saja…tidak mau! Sungguh memalukan kalau aku dipanggil begitu!" bentak Conan. Mendengar hal itu Sakura langsung menangis. Conan langsung merasa bersalah.

"Maaf deh…jangan menangis. Kau boleh memanggilku dengan Conan…chan." Kata Conan

"Benarkah?"tanya Sakura yang masih menangis.

"Beneran."

"Ya sudah kalau begitu." Sakura langsung mengusap air matanya dan kembali ceria. Semua langsung tercenggang.

"Jangan-jangan tangis tadi itu cuma bohongan?" tanya ai

"Tentu saja. akting kan salah satu kemampuanku." Jawab Sakura. Semua langsung tertawa kecuali Conan. Dia tambah kesal karena sudah dua kali ia ditipu ' tangis bohongan' sama cewek!

* * *

Chapter dua selesai !

Sekali lagi mohon maaf bila ada salah. Aku kan juga manusia yang tidak sempurna.

Kalau ada yang bertanya-tanya kenapa nama adiknya conan itu Sakura. Inilah jawabannya :

Aku ingin kayak Yukiko dan Yusaku (Y dan Y) jadi yang S dan S adalah Shinichi dan Sakura

Paling bagus kalau namanya dari bunga-bungan

Dan yang paling utama…aku paling suka yang namanya Sakura !

Kalau gak suka, gak direview juga gak apa kok!


	3. Case 1 File 2

Yeee….Chapter 3 update…

Disclaimer : mungkin kalo aku balik dengan mesin waktu ke tahun dinama Conan belum dibuat, Aku yang akan membuat Conan bukan aoyama gosho!

A/N : semuanya yang uda ngereview makasih banget ya…aku usahakan menampilkan review kalian. Well…enjoy chapter 3…

Ket :

()= author

[] = suara di telepon.

* * *

Esok harinya, Shounen Tantei dan Aoi pergi ke Taman Rosemary. Di taman ini sangat istimewa. Karena disini tersedia fasilitas menginap. Di beberapa wilayah taman ini terdapat rumah kecil yang dapat dijadikan tempat untuk menginap. Benar-benar serasa di alam terbuka. ( kayak di mekarsari gitu, perbedaannya ini bukan rumah pohon)

Mereka semua langsung menuju denah taman itu untuk mencari pohon pinus. Conan berkata," Kita cari pohon pinus yang dekat dengan rumah kecil. "

"Kenapa dekat dengan rumah kecil?"tanya Aoi.

"Gampang kan' kakakmu kan tidak mungkin di sekap di bawah pohon. Pasti di suatu ruangan." Kata Sakura. Setelah meneliti, ternyata ada 2 pohon pinus yang berdekatan dengan rumah kecil.

"Bagaimana kalau Conan-chan,Aoi-chan,dan Ayumi-chan ke pohon pinus yang kesatu. Mitsuhiko-kun dan Genta-kun ke pohon pinus kedua. Aku dan Ai-chan pergi ke kantor pengurus untuk mencari keterangan. Kalau sudah selesai kita bertemu lagi disini. Dengan begini kita hemat waktu kan?" usul Sakura.

Semuanya setuju dan mereka langsung memencar. Setelah beberapa menit mereka semua sudah bertemu kambali di depan denah.

"Kami tidak menemukan nii-san di sana."kata Aoi."Bagaimana dengan kalian?" tanyanya ke grup Mitsuhiko. Mitsuhiko menggeleng. Melihat hal itu Aoi langsung menanggis.

"Nii-san,…dimana… kamu?" katanya disela tangisannya. Sakura merangkul Aoi dan mengajaknya untuk cuci muka.(biar seger n' biar matanya gak sembab.)

"Jadi apa yang kalian dapat?"tanya Conan ke Ai

"Ini."Ai menyerahkan selembar kertas ke Conan."Ini adalah daftar orang-orang yang menginap disini."

"Hebat! Bagaimana kalian mendapatkannya?" tanya Ayumi.

"Gampang, bilang saja kami ingin membuat laporan tentang orang-orang yang ingin menginap disini, sekaligus mewawancarai mereka. Belum lagi Sakura sedikit berakting, sehingga kami bisa dapat copian daftar orang yang menginap disini." Jelas Ai.

Mereka meneliti daftar itu."Ada 5 rumah kecil yang disewa. Sedikit sekali." kata Mitsuhiko.

"Wajar kan? Sekarang bukan hari libur. Jadi tidak banyak orang yang menginap disini. Lagipula taman ini belum cukup terkenal." Kata Conan.

"Oh ya, bapak pengurus bercerita kalau yang ini dan yang ini." Ai menunjuk nama di daftar itu," Membawa anak. sepertinya mereka membawa keluarga."

"Berarti tinggal yang dekat pohon Sakura, lalu yang dekat pohon cemara, sama yang dekat danau."

Tak lama kemudian Aoi balik sendirian.

"Loh? Mana Sakura?" tanya Genta.

"Katanya Sakura mau ke tempat dimana nii-san berada. Tapi ia belum yakin, karena itu dia menyuruhku untuk kembali duluan."

"Dasar!" Conan langsung menelpon Sakura

[ Moshi-moshi (hallo)]

"Sakura kamu dimana?"

[Tentu saja di depan rumah kecil dimana kakaknya Aoi disekap.]

"Tunggu, kami akan kesana. Tapi di rumah kecil yang mana?"

[Tentu saja di dekat pohon pinus yang lain] terdengar suara pinut dibuka[Tenang saja aku pasti,…hmp…]tiba-tiba teleponnya dimatikan.

"Hallo? Sakura? Sakura! Sial."Conan mencoba menelpon lagi tapi tidak bisa

[Nomor yang anda tuju sedang tidak aktif….(aku lupa kata-katanya)]

* * *

Jeng…jeng…. Gawat Sakura hilang…bagaimana kelanjutaanya? Liat aja diri di chappie 4

Watashi : Baikalah! Aku ingin membacakan review kalian. Tolong ya Sakura chan sama Ai chan.

Sakura : Ok! Aku bacakan review pertama ya! Dari **Rei Kuroshiro**_Ehm... Masih banyak typo yg berserakan. Harap diperbaiki dan lebih diperhatikan lgi penulisannya n_n  
Trus menurut saia hrusnya ekspresi Conan waktu si anak baru masuk jga dijelasin...  
Maaf kalo kesannya nge-flame, hanya sedikit memberi saran n_nv_

Watashi : Maaf ya…kalau misalnya masih ada yang salah-salah. Bagaimana pun juga aku adalah manusia yang tidak luput dari kesalahan

Ai : Yang kedua dari **edogawa Luffy**_'hal itu' maksudnya apa??  
sakura mengidap penyakit asma ya...  
ato sakit apa?  
berarti Sakura tidur sama ran donk?_

Watashi : Kalau penyakit sakura itu nanti akan dijelaskan oleh Conan. Lalu Sakura memang tidur sama Ran. Biar akrab gitu sama calon kakak ipar. (maaf bagi pengemar ConanXAi)

Sakura : Wai…apa bener nanti Ran neechan jadi kakak iparku?

Watashi : Eh…tanyakan saja ke Aoyama Gosho. Ayo donk Sakura baca review yang lain.

Sakura : Iya..iya.. **Nada Salsabila Kuruta**_wah... bagus tuh fanfic'y  
klo bisa dilanjutin dong, kyk'y seru... ^_^_

Watashi : Makacih…kalau bisa aku mau update terus setiap minggu ato gak hari libur. Asalkan pr-pr lagi gak numpuk..

Ai : Selanjutnya dari **Hell 'coolkid' Angel**_Gimana critanya Conan punya adek??  
Update!_

Watashi : Ya..beginilah ceritanya…Lanjut..

Sakura : Hei..hei ini ada lagi dari** edogawa Luffy****, **_gyaahahha.  
adiknya Conan mirip ibunya.  
jago akting,, kasian dia pasti kewalahan ngadepinnya.  
cara memecahkan kode itu kayak gimana?_ Ye…aku dibilang mirip okaa-san..(sambil berlari-lari dengan girang membawa kertas reviewnya)

Watashi : Woi..Sakura balikin kertas reviewnya…Sakura bisa dibilang kayak pinang dibelah dua dengan Yukiko. Selain acting dia juga di ajari ilmu penyamaran waktu umur 5 tahun. Kalo masalah kode itu nanti Conan yang akan menjelaskannya juga kok. Petunjuknya adalah Hp Nokia. (kyk punya q..) silakan melihat hp nokia jika ingin memecahkan kode. Kalau uda kepecah kasih tau aku ya..

Conan : Hei…banyak amet yang kudu aq jelasin. Mulutku bisa doer nie….

Sakura : Udah…nanti aku obatin deh…btw daritadi Ai chan gak ngomong apa apa selain review.

Ai : Aku lagi males ngomong…

Watashi : Ya uda berhubung Ai chan lagi males ngomong…Conan takut bibirnya doer…jadi Sakura chan…tolong ya bacakan ini…(sambil menyerahkan kertas ke Sakura)

Sakura : Tolong Review ya..Jika ingin Sakura,Ai, dan Conan tetep hidup.

Watashi menodong kan pistol ke arah Mereka bertiga...


	4. Case 1 File 3

Chappie 4 telah hadir…..

Disclaimer : Hampirsemua karakter yang ada disini punya Aoyama Gosho, punyaku

hanya 4 karakter saja….dan semua yang ada sini itu fiktif bukan nyata!

A/N : Berhubung kali ini penyelesaian kasus, jadi maaf banget karena Aq gak

Bisa menampilkan review yang ada…maaf banget! Hontou ni gomenasai..

* * *

"Hah! Sakura diculik???" kata shounen tantei setengah teriak

"Benar! Sepertinya saat dia memasuki rumah kecil itu. Dia dibuat pingsan. Tapi sayangnuya kita tidak tau di rumah kecil yang mana." Kata conan.

"Bukannya gampang?"Kata Genta ,"Conan tinggal melacak badgenya Sakura dengan.."

Tapi Ai memotong perkataan Genta," Tidak bisa, Sakura belum mendapat badge dari Hakase."

"Ini semua salahku,"kata Aoi yang mulai menangis,"kalau saja aku melarangnya untuk pergi.." Ayumi mulai memeluk Aoi ( maksudnya untuk menenangkan gitu..)

"Paling tidak, kemungkinan Sakura ada disalah satu dari 3 rumah kecil."kata Ai.

Semua mulai berfikit.

"Sia, kalau saja Sakura tidak aku biarkan pergi. Pasti tidak jadi begini.."kata Conan sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri.

"Maafkan Aku.."kata Aoi.

"Ini bukan salahmu."

"Dan itu juga bukan salah Conan,'kata Ayumi berusaha membela.

"Sudahlah, sekarang kita pikirkan saja dimana sakura berada."kata Mitsuhiko.

Semua mulai berpikir lagi. Setalh beberapa menit, Aoi berkata," Oh iya, aku baru ingat. Sebelum berpisah Sakura bilang kalau ia tidak juga kembali, katakan pada Conan,' Kode itu sangat mudah, apalagi karena aku pernah tinggal Di Amerika.' Apa maksud.." tapi Aoi berhenti karena Ai berkata,"Ssstttt…Tantei-kun sudah menemukan jawabananya."

Benar saja, Conan sudah mulia tersenyum (wajahnya kayak kalau uda mecahin kasus gitu,)

"Ya…sepertinya aku bisa tau dimana Sakura berada. Tapi mungkin ini akan sedikit berbahaya, karena itu kalian harus cepat memanggil polisi."

"Tapi….kalau Conan tertangkap seperti Sakura bagaimana?" Aoi terdengar cemas.

Ayumi memegang pundak Aoi,"Tenang saja Conan bisa menjaga diri kok! Ayo kita panggil polisi."Semua kecuali Conan, pergi unutk memanggil polisi. Setelah semuanya sudah pergi, Conan mulai menelpon dengan telepon yang berbentuk anting (HP nya uda low battery)

[Moshi-moshi (halo)]

"Hakase.."

[Wah! Shinichi-kun ada apa?] kata Agasa-hakase di telepon.

"ada sesuatu yang aku ingin Hakase cari."

* * *

Sakura POV

Ini dimana? Aku mencoba membuka mata. Tapi hanya kegelapan saja yang ada. aku mencoba mengingat-ingat apa yang terjadi. Saat aku ingin menolong kakaknya Aoi, aku masuk ke rumah kecil dan….Begitu rupanya. Aku telah disekap oleh penjahat itu. Apa yang harus aku lakukan?? Onii-chan….Onegai…(kumohon)….tolong aku seperti waktu itu..

FLASHBACK

Normal POV

Saat itu sedang ada omatsuri, Sakura dan Shinichi pergi kesana. Tapi ditengah jalan sandal getanya Sakura lepas dan ia terkilir. Sakura tanpa sadar sudah berada di gang yang sepi. Tiba-tiba muncul sekelompok orang. Mereka membawa mayat yang habis mereka bunuh. Sayang Sakura melihat mereka dan mereka berusaha mengejar Sakura dan mau membunuhnya. Sakura lari ketakutan. Ia tersandung dan langsung menutup matanya. Seketika ia mendengar suara orang kesakitan dan suara bola yang memantul.

"Sakura! Sakura !"

"Onii-chan?" katanya begitu Sakura membuka matanya.

"Syukurlah kamu tidak apa-apa! Aku kira kamu kemana…." Sakura langsung menangis dan memeluk Shinichi.

"Sudah jangan menangis. Ayo,kita harus melihat kembang api." Kata Shinichi menenangkan adiknya."Kakimu terkilirkan? Ayo aku gendong."

Sakura terkejut,"Tau dari mana?"

"Gampng, saat kamu dikejar oleh penjahat2 itu kamu tidak berlari cepat. Padahal kamu adalah orang yang larinya cepat. Ada 2 kemungkinan, pertama kamu tak bisa lari jauh karena saking takutnya. Kedua kakimu terluka. Berhubung kamu bukan tipe orang yang penakut seperti Ran(yang takut hantu), lalu pergelangan kaki kirimu bengkak. Jadi pasti kakimu terkilir." Jelas Shinichi panjang, lebar, dan timggi(jadi balok deh…)

Sakura mendengarkan penjelasan itu sambil digendong oleh Shinichi. Saat itulah Sakua mulai mengagumi Shinichi.

End FLASHBACK

Sakura POV

Oniichan…aku pun kembali tak sadarkan diri.

* * *

Normal POV

Conan berlari sampai menuju rumah kecil yang si dekat pohon cemara."Semoga saja aku bisa menahan penjahat itu sebentar."pikirnya.

Dia sudah tiba di depan rumah kecil itu. Conan menyetel sepatunya dan menyiapkan jam tangan biusnya. Lalu ia mengetuk pintu dan masuk ke dalam.

"Sudah tidak perlu sembunyi lagi, aku tau kau ada disitu. Lily Jones?" kata Conan ke wanita bule yang bersembunyi di balik pintu.

"Bagaiman kau tau itu aku?" tanyanya keluar dari pintu.

"Namamu ada di daftar penginap disini dan sebagai ketua mafia A di Amerika."Conan memulai analisisnya."Sepertinya Masaru-san (alias kakaknya Aoi) adalah ketua mafia B yang menjadi musuhmu. Dia pun menjadi ketua itu secara tidak , karena tidak tahan ats tekanan kedua belah pihak ia pulang kejepang begitu menyelesaikan studynya. Tapi kau mengikutinya sampai kesini. Lalu kau mengancamnya akan membunuh keluarganya jika ia menurunkan posisi jabatannya. Aku menemukan surat2 seperti itu di kamarnya. Masaru-san yang tidak tahan akhirnya menurutimu dan datang ke tempat ini. Walaupun di kode tertulis untuk datang ke pohon pinus tapi sebetulnya yang kau maksud adalah pohon cemara. Karena pohon pinus dan pohon cemara itu hampir sama (A/N: udalah anggap sama, aku lagi males mikir nie….)karena itu begitu Masaru-san tidak menemukanmu di rumah kecil dekat pinus ia langsung ke rumah kecil yang dekat pohon cemara. Tapi, saat dia masuk dia langsung diberi klorofrom dan diikat, sama seperti halnya Sakura."

Lily bertepuk tangan."Hebat tantei-kun. Semua analisismu tepat. Tapi bagaimana kau tau kalau aku adalah ketua mafia?"

"Aku meminta temanku unutk mengeceknya di internet. Diantara semua penginap yang ada hanya kamu yang punya sejarah yang jahat. Sepertinya kelompok mafiamu telah berbuat salah dan Masaru-san telah mengetahuinya."

"Benar, karena itu aku mengancamnya. Tapi aku tidak bisa membunuhnya karena…" Lily diam sebentar,'"Aku menyukainya. Dia sangat tampan kau tau? Karena itu aku hanya bisa menyekapnya. Sepertinya aku harus melakukan hal yang sama padamu." Lily langsung menodongkan pistolnya ke arah Conan.

"Satu hal lagi bagaimana kau tau arti kode itu?"

"HP, kalau orang Amerika mengetik email dengan HP, mereka mengunakan huruf alphabet yang ada di masing-masing no. contohnya kalau ingin menulis pine, jika kita menekan angka 7 satu kali maka akan muncul huruf P dan jika menekan angka 4 tiga kali huruf I akan muncul dan seterusnya."

Terdengar suara mobil polisi dikejauhan.

"Teman-temanku sudah memanggul polisi,"kata Conan,"kalau ingin menyerah…"

"Hmmmp…tenang saja aku punya 3 sandera." Conan berlari mendekat. Lily mencoba menembaknya tapi meleset. Conan langsung membidik jarum biusnya, Lily langsung pingsan.

Lalu Conan pergi ke salah satu kamar, disana ia menemukan Sakura dan Masaru yang diikat oleh tali. Mata dan mulut mereka disumbat oleh saputangan. Conan langsung melepaskan tali ikatan Sakura (adik harus didahulukan kan?) Sakura masih tidak sadarkan diri.

"Sakura!! Sakura!"

"Onii-chan?" Sakura membuka matanya."Onii-chan!!" ia langsung memeluk Conan dan menangis. Polisi lalu datang dan mengamankan Lily, juga melepas ikatan Masaru. Shounen tantei dan Aoi juga ikut masuk.

"Conan !" panggil Shounen tantei (kecuali Ai)

"Nii-san !" panggil Aoi dan ia langsung memeluk kakaknya.

"Maaf Aoi aku membuatmu cemas."kata Masaru sambil membelai rambut Aoi.

"Tidak apa-apa. Asal Nii-san baik-baik saja."

Polisi lalu membawa Lily ke kantor polisi pusat unutk di interogasi. Sementara itu shounen tantei, Aoi, dan Masaru akan di interogasi besok. Masaru memtraktir Shounen Tantei sebagai imbalan. Mereka makan Sushi sepuasnya…

* * *

Di perjalanan pulang :

"Sakura, bagaimana perasaanmu selama di sekap?" tanya Ayumi.

"Eh…biasa saja. Karena aku percaya kalau Onii eh…Conan-chan pasti akan menyelamatkanku."katanya sambil melirik Conan,"Arigatou, Conan-chan."

Muka Conan langsung memerah begitu dipuji oleh Sakura. Melihat hal itu Ai langsung menggodanya. "Wah..Meitantei bisa juga tersipu-sipu."

"Sudah! Diam!" Conan mulai marah.

"Tapi saat melihat Sakura,"kata Ai berbisik sehingga hanya Conan yang bisa mendengar,"Aku seperti melihat diriku yang lama. Selalu percaya bahwa Onee-chan akan mengeluarkanku dari organisasi."Ai mulai menangis.

"Hei! Jangan menanggis.."Conan mulai cemas.

Bukannya menanggis lagi, Ai malah tertawa."Bercanda! memang benar yang dikatakan Sakura! Kamu gampang ditipu bila ada orang yang menanggis."Ai masih tertawa, "Tapi kamu hebat bisa tau tentang ketua mafia itu."

"Tentu saja, aku meminta hakase unutk mencari keterang itu di internet. Lagipula aku juga harus cepat menyelamatkan Sakura sebelum ia kambuh..'

"Kambuh? Sakura punya penyakit?' tanya Ai.

"Bisa dibilang, tubuhnya lemah. Kalau capek sedikit saja bisa-bisa dia pingsan dan demam. Karena itu aku harus menjaganya baik-baik. Dan lagi jika ia mau kambuh, Sakura tidak akan bilang."jelas Conan.

"Sifatnya keras kepala itu mirip seseorang ya.'kata Ai sambil menatap Conan.

"Hei!! Kalian mau kami tinggal!! Cepetan dong jalannya!"seru Sakura. Untunglah sebab Conan sepertinya mau bertengkar dengan Ai.

"Tadi kalian membicarakan apa?"tanya Sakura, begitu Conan dan Ai menyusul.

"Bukan apa-apa." Jawab mereka berdua.

* * *

Chappie 4 selesai…tapi masih ada kelanjutaanya.

Maaf kalau ada salah ketik. Habisnya Watashi lg pake netbook punya papa. Punya Watashi? Direbut imouto ama mama buat maen pet society jadi kurang biasa gitu ngetiknya.

Well, kritik dan saran silakan review….


	5. Case 2 File 1

Yessy : Saya balik lagi ke sini….hahahaha….maaf ya aku uda lama gak update….hontou ni gomenasai…_

Conan : Padahal kalo gak ada kamu, kita bisa tenang

Yessy : Eeeh….Conan kejam…..T_T…Sakura belaiin aku donk…

Sakura : Sudah…sudah….Oniichan juga jangan gitu donk sama Yessy…kan kalau dia gak ada aku juga gak akan ada.

Conan : (dalam hati) kan lebih baik begitu, daripada punya adik kayak gini.

Yessy : Benar..kalau aku gak ada aku juga gak bisa buat fanfic tentang kamu sama Ran loh! Jadi kalau mau dibuatin fanfic itu be nice ok!

Conan : Baik…Yang Mulia

Yessy : Bagus…Sakura disclaimer…

Sakura : Meitantei Conan adalah milik Aoyama Gosho. Sedangkan Aku, Penjahat, ama Dokternya punya Yessy.

* * *

Sepulang sekolah, semua murid telah pulang ke rumahnya masing-masing, hanya Shounen Tantei saja yang belum pulang. Bukan karena ada kasus, melainkan karena ada tugas sekolah yang belum mereka kerjakan. Mereka bisa saja pulang cepat, kalau saja Genta tidak merusak property yang sudah susah payah dibuat oleh grup mereka.

"Ya…kertas kartonnya kurang." keluh Ayumi.

"Benarkah? Ya sudah, aku akan membeli yang baru."kata Sakura menawarkan diri.

"Kami antarkan."kata Genta dan Mitsuhiko serempak.

"Terima kasih."

Mereka bertiga pun pergi. Tak lama Ayumi pergi ke toilet. hanya Ai dan Conan saja yang tinggal di kelas.

"Jadi….kemarin kamu bilang apa tentang sakura?"tanya Ai, membuka pembicaraan.

"Eh? Maksudmu tentang penyakitnya?"Ai mengganguk.

"Jadi sebetulnya Sakura mempunyai jantung yang lemah. Dia tidak bisa beraktivitas seperti anak-anak pada biasanya…"

Ai memotong penjelasan Conan,"Tapi bukankah sekarang Sakura baik-baik saja?"

"Jangan memotong pembicaraan orang."kata Conan agak kesal,"Memang sekarang dia sedang sehat. Tapi kita tidak tau kapan dia sakit. Karena itu sangat mengkhawatirkan, soalnya dia tidak mau bilang kalau dia sedang sakit."

"He….tak disangka Meitantei bersifat baik hati pada adiknya."sindir Ai. Untungnya Ayumi sudah kembali ke kelas, sehingga Conan tidak jadi (lagi) bertengkar dengan Ai.

* * *

Meanwhile….

Sakura, Genta, dan Mitsuhiko telah membeli karton yang kurang. Dalam perjalanan pulang, mereka melewati jalan pintas. Tanpa disangka mereka tak sengaja mendengar suara tembakan.

"Suara apa itu?"tanya Mitsuhiko.

"Suara tembakan pistol. Sembunyi disini."kata Sakura sambil mendorong Genta dan Mitsuhiko ke tempat yang tersembunyi. Mereka dapat mendengar omongan orang-orang yang ada disana.

"Mau kita apakan mayat ini?"tanya orang pertama.

"Kita sembunyikan saja, jangan sampai ada orang yang melihat. Kita tidak mau kan berurusan dengan polisi."jawab orang kedua.

Tak sengaja Genta mennyenggol sesuatu, sehingga benda itu terjatuh dengan suara yang sangat nyaring. Kedua orang penjahat itu pun tau mereka ada disana.

"SIAPA ITU?"katanya sambil menodong pistol ke arah mereka. Tanpa diperintah Sakura, Genta, dan Mitsuhiko pun lari. Saat lari Sakura mengeluarkan Detective Badgenya dan berusaha menghubungi Conan.

"Conan-kun…..jawablah…"

Tak lama kemudian terdengar balasan dari Conan,"_Ada apa?"_

"Conan-kun….Tolong…kami baru saja melihat pembunuhan….kyaa…" Sakura tertangkap oleh salah seorang penjahat itu dan Badgenya pun terjatuh.

"Lepaskan Sakura!" teriak Genta sambil mendorong pria itu dari belakang. Pria itu langsung terjatuh dan melepaskan Sakura. Mereka bertiga (Sakura, Genta, Mitsuhiko) langsung kabur sampai ke sebuah taman.

"Sepertinya mereka kehilangan kita."kata Mitsuhiko.

"Semoga saja…"jawab Sakura.

"Sakura tidak apa-apa? Sepertinya kamu terlihat pucat."tanya Genta.

"Aku baik-baik….sa….ja…."tiba-tiba Sakura pingsan.

"SAKURA!"

Mereka berusaha membangunkan Sakura. Tetapi tak ada waktu penjahat-penjahat yang tadi telah mengejar mereka. Akhirnya Genta dan Mitsuhiko membawa Sakura yang tak sadarkan diri bersembunyi dibelakang permainan anak-anak.

* * *

Meanwhile at School

Conan mendengar Badgenya berbunyi dan mengangkatnya,"Ada apa?"

"_Conan-kun…Tolong….kami baru saja melihat pembunuhan….kyaa._" setelah itu sambungan Badgenya terputus.

"Apa yang terjadi?"tanya Ayumi.

"Sepertinya Sakura dan yang lainnya melihat pembunuhan. Dan sekarang mereka dikejar oleh mereka."kata Conan,"Aku akan mengejar mereka. Kalian tunggu saja disini. Mengerti!" Conan langsung keluar kelas. Untung hari itu dia membawa skateboardnya.

Setelah menganti sepatu, dia mulai mengaktifkan kacamata pencari jejak dan mencari Badgenya Genta dan Mitsuhiko. "Semoga saja semuanya baik-baik saja."

Conan datang tepat waktu. Saat itu dia mendengar kedua penjahat itu berkata,"Keluarlah darisana. Kami tidak akan melukai kalian."

"Tidak!"kata Mitsuhiko,"Kalian pasti akan membunuh kami karena melihat pembunuhan itu kan?"

"Kalian pintar. Tak ada pilihan."kata penjahat itu sambil menodongkan pistolnya. Dan mulai menembak asal-asalan.

Conan langsung mengeluarkan bola dari ikat pinggangnya dan menendangkannya ke salah satu penjahat itu. Tembakannya tepat. Penjahat itu pingsan. Temannya menyadari keberadaan Conan dan mencoba menembaknya. Tetapi dia kalah cepat, karena Conan menembakan jarum biusnya ke arah dia. Kedua penjahat itu pun kalah telak.

"Kalian bertiga bisa keluar sekarang."kata Conan pada teman-temananya. Untungnya Sakura membeli tali saat belanja tadi. Mereka mengikat kedua penjahat itu dengan tali dan menunggu polisi datang.

"Sakura mana?"tanya Conan.

"Tadi dia pingsan dan…"

"APA!" Conan memotong perkataan Genta. "Kita harus membawanya ke rumah sakit. Genta kamu tunggu disini sampai polisi datang! Mitsuhiko kamu bantu aku membawa Sakura ke rumah sakit."perintah Conan.

Kebetulan Prof. Agasa sedang mengendarai mobilnya di dekat taman. Conan langsung memintanya membawa Sakura ke rumah sakit.

* * *

Di rumah sakit…

Sakura langsung dibawa ke UGD (atau sejenisnya). Selama Sakura di periksa dokter, Conan menelpon ke Ran dan Yusaku (yang kebetulan lagi sedang berada di Jepang bersama Yukiko). Saat dokter keluar dari ruangan, Yusaku, Yukiko, Ran, dan Kogoro tiba disana.

"Bagaimana keadaan Sakura?"tanya Yukiko.

"Dia baik-baik saja. Sekarang Sakura-san telah dipindahkan ke ruangan 123."kata Dokter."Untung saja dia cepat dibawa kesini. Jika tidak bisa bahaya. Permisi saya ada pasien lain yang menunggu." Dokter itu pun pergi.

Setelah itu mereka berlima(Yusaku,Yukiko, Conan, Ran, dan Kogoro. Agasa sudah pulang) pun pergi ke ruangan 123. Yukiko dan Yusaku masuk pertama, yang lainnya menunggu diluar. Beberapa menit kemuadian Kogoro pergi membeli kopi. Conan dan Ran ditinggal berdua.

"Conan-kun, tadi hebat ya. Bisa membuat kedua penjahat itu tak sadarkan diri."kata Ran membuka pembicaraan.

"Biasa saja Ran-neechan."kata Conan tersipu-sipu.

"Conan kamu mirip sekali dengan Shinichi."

Momen mereka berdua dirusak oleh Yusaku yang keluar dari kamar Sakura. "Shin...eh….Conan, terima kasih telah membawa Sakura ke rumah sakit."

"Bagaimana keadaan Sakura?"tanya Conan.

"Dia baru saja tidur. Lebih baik biarkan hari ini dia istirahat."kata Yukiko yang baru keluar dari kamar.

"Syukurlah, ayo kita pulang Conan-kun."ajak Ran.

"Eh…Ran…bagaimana kalau Conan hari ini menginap di rumah kami? Ada yang ingin kami bicarakan dengannya."kata Yukiko sambil memegang pundak Conan.

"Boleh saja…sampai jumpa." Ran pun pulang bersama Kogoro.

"Jadi apa yang mau kalian bicarakan denganku?"tanya Conan, begitu semuanya pulang.

"Jangan ngambek dong Shin-chan."kata Yukiko.

"Sebetulnya tadi sebelum tidur Sakura berkata…."perkataan Yusaku membuat Conan termenung.

* * *

Yessy : Akhirnya chapter 5 selesai….chapter 6 nanti akan menjadi chapter yang terakhir….terima kasih yang udah baca fanfic ini.

Sakura : Gak kerasa semuanya akan berakhir ya….

Conan : Kok kamu ada disini Sakura? Bukannya lagi sakit?

Sakura : Itu kan tadi. Sekarang aku uda sehat….

Yessy : Baiklah….sebentar lagi kan Lebaran jadi aku mengucapkan Selamat hari Raya Idul Fitri….

Sakura : Mohon maaf lahir dan batin ya…

Yessy : Sakura sejak kapan jadi muslim?

Sakura : Gak kok…aku Cuma mau minta maaf aja….ikut-ikut momen Idul Fitri doang…

Yessy : Kirain…Tolong di review ya supaya aku bisa melanjutkan fanfic ini…

Conan : Tolong di review….sehingga dia bisa mengakhiri fanfic ini….

Yessy : Hei! Kata siapa aku mau akhiri?

Sakura : Kamu kan tadi bilang.

Yessy : Beneran? (Scroll up) eh…bener denk…jangan lupa review ya…

R

E

V

I

E

W

V


	6. Epilogue

Yessy : akhirnya final chapter! Terima kasih bagi pembaca setia yang selama ini membaca fanfic aku yang gaje ini. terutama Edogawa Luffy yang tetap setia membaca fanfic ini. Terima kasih Luffy-san!

Conan : bukannya kamu lagi UAS?

Yessy : besok kan libur… jadi belajarnya besok saja…

Conan : Readers harap jangan mencontoh anak yang tak baik ini.

Yessy: Ok! Sakura Disclaimer!

Sakura : Detective Conan milik Aoyama Gosho. Sedangkan aku milik Yessy.

* * *

Seminggu kemudian, Shounen Tantei menjenguk Sakura. Mereka juga membawakan fotocopian pelajaran yang tertinggal selama Sakura di rumah sakit. "Kalian semua hebat sekali. Maaf ya, aku membuat kalian cemas."kata Sakura, setelah mendengar cerita mereka tentang nasib penjahat itu.(Baca chapter sebelummnya)

"Tidak apa. Sakura-chan kapan kamu bisa keluar dari rumah sakit?"tanya Ayumi."Teman-teman sekelas sudah rindu padamu."

Sakura tersenyum,"Tenang saja besok aku sudah keluar. Tapi…"

Conan melanjutkan perkataan Sakura."Tapi besok kamu akan pulang ke Amerika kan." Shounen Tantei terkejut mendengar perkataan Conan.

"Benarkah itu?"tanya Mitsuhiko. Sakura mengangguk sedih.

"Jadi kita tidak bisa bertemu lagi?"tanya Genta.

"Tenang saja, aku akan kirim surat ke kalian. Lagipula aku ke Amerika karena katanya disana ada dokter yang bisa menyembuhkan penyakit aku. Jika aku sudah sembuh aku akan kembali kesini."jelas Sakura. Setelah mengobrol beberapa hal, Shounen Tantei pun pulang, kecuali Conan.

"Oniichan. Kenapa belum pulang?"tanya Sakura.

"Aku mau menjawab pertanyaanmu yang kamu bilang ke Otousan."

_FLASHBACK_

"_Sebetulnya tadi sebelum tidur Sakura berkata, lebih tepatnya meminta pendapatmu."kata Yusaku._

"_Pendapat?"_

"_Benar."kata Yukiko,"Di Amerika katanya ada dokter yang bisa menyembuhkan penyakit Sakura. Lalu, Sakura berpikir mungkin dia juga bisa menemukan obat untuk kamu supaya kembali kewujud semula. Dia ingin tahu apakah kamu mau ikut?"_

_END FLASHBACK_

"Lalu jawabanmu?"tanya Sakura.

"Aku menolak. Aku tidak mau meninggalkan Jepang. Maaf ya Sakura."

Sakura menggelang,"Tidak apa-apa. Aku tahu, pasti Oniichan akan berkata tidak. Habisnya Oniichan tidak mau berpisah sama Ran-neechan kan." Seketika wajah Conan memerah.

"Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu ya."kata Conan.

Sakura mengangguk."Sayonara oniichan."

"Sayonara?"

"Aku besok akan berangkat pagi sekali. Karena itu mungkin kita tidak bisa bertemu lagi."

Conan mendekati Sakura. Dia memeluknya. "Maaf Sakura. Mungkin aku bukan kakak yang baik."

"Itu tidak benar! Oniichan selalu baik padaku. Aku saja yang egois." Conan melepas melepas pelukannya. "Sampai jumpa Sakura!"

Sebulan kemudian.

"Conan-kun!"panggil Ran."Kamu mendapat surat dari Sakura!"

"Benarkah?" Conan langsung membuka suratnya.

_Dear Oniichan,_

_Kyou wa genki? Sekarang aku sedang menjalani proses rehabilitasi. Katanya aku sudah mengalami kemajuan. Sebentar lagi mungkin aku bisa keluar dari sini. Oh ya, aku mendapat teman baru disini. Mereka juga sama seperti aku. Jika bersama dengan mereka aku seperti berada di Jepang bersama Shounen Tantei. Mou…aku rindu sama kalian._

_Bagaimana dengan keadaan disana? Pasti oniichan menghadapi kasus-kasus yang sulit. Berjuanglah! Titip salam untuk semua yang ada disana ya._

_Ttd_

_Kudo Sakura_

_p.s.: aku dengar dari Ran-neechan, kamu pernah bilang suka ya sama dia. tapi sayang, Ran-neechan Cuma menganggap itu usaha kamu supaya ingatan Ran-neechan kembali._(Lihat Movie 4)_Berusahalah untuk mendapatkan cinta Ran-neechan. Jangan sampai dia direbut orang lain ya…_

Muka Conan memerah setelah membaca surat dari Sakura. "Loh? Conan kenapa? Memangnya Sakura menulis apa?" Ran mau membaca surat Conan, tetapi Conan sudah menyembunyikan suratnya.

"Jangan! Disini ada rahasia antara aku dan Sakura!"

The End

Fin

Owari

Tamat

* * *

Yessy : Tak disangka semua telah berakhir…*menangis bahagia* maaf ya chapternya pendek.. terima kasih Sakura mau berperan di fanfic aku.

Sakura : Sama-sama

Conan : Woi! Kapan fanfic tentang aku dan Ran?

Yessy : Sudah aku tulis kok! Tapi belum aku ketik…sudah 5 ½ chapter dari 11 chapter!

Conan : Cepetan ketik! Kan chapter pertama uda diketik, kenapa gak dipublish?

Yessy : Gak bisa! Aku maunya ngetik semua chapter jadi aku bisa update seminggu sekali.

Conan : Terserah deh…*Pergi keluar*

Yessy : Baiklah…sekali lagi aku ucapkan terima kasih…dan selamat tahun baru hijriah 1432…See you on my next fanfic…judulnya Legend Comes True…

Sinopsis

Putri Ran dan Pangerang Shinichi hidup dengan damai. Hingga suatu ketika kerajaan Black Organization merusak hidup mereka. Akankah mereka bisa hidup bahagia?

**Sekian….jika ada kritik dan saran silakan ketik di kotak review….**


End file.
